Isso é Tudo ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger tem o trabalho dos seus sonhos e uma carreira promissora no Ministério da Magia, embora nunca imaginasse que iria receber a ajuda de um velho inimigo que esconde mais de um segredo. Agora a jovem Gryffindor deverá tomar uma difícil decisão: agir como todos esperam, ou tomar as rédeas da sua vida e deixar de ser "apenas" a "melhor amiga" de Harry Potter. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá, esta é a minha primeira Dramione (estou muito empolgada XD), por isso qualquer sugestão ou crítica é bem-vinda.

Eu nunca imaginei Draco e Hermione juntos enquanto lia os livros, mas tudo mudou quando encontrei as fanfics, e agora me parece simplesmente impossível que esses dois não sejam um casal, amo a idéia de que estejam juntos.

Muito obrigada por lerem, espero que se divirtam.

Esta fic participa do Desafio #5: "Dramione", do fórum "Hogwarts A Través de los Años".

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "¿Eso es Todo?", de Shani777. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ISSO É TUDO ?**

Cinco anos. Passaram-se cinco anos desde a derrota de Voldemort e o seu séquito de Comensais da Morte. Quatro desde que Hogwats reabriu as suas portas, três desde que Harry Potter terminou o seu treinamento de Auror, dois desde que as Gemialidades Weasley abriram uma filial na Irlanda, um desde que Draco Malfoy reapareceu na Londres bruxa depois do que muitos optaram por chamar de "uma crise nervosa pós-Segunda Guerra Bruxa", um mês desde que Hermione Granger foi nomeada chefe do Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, e vinte e nove dias desde que Ron Weasley e esta última terminaram o seu noivado.

"O tempo voa", declarou Hermione, enquanto olhava distraidamente para a paisagem do outro lado da janela que ficava atrás da sua mesa. Nuvens cinzentas advertiam-na a não e esquecer a sua sombrinha antes de deixar o seu escritório, localizado no último andar de um dos arranha-céus que abrigava grande parte das dependências do Ministério da Magia.

\- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa importante ?

Um jovem loiro e de incomuns olhos cinzentos entrou no seu escritório sem bater.

\- O quê ? Não... você não está interrompendo nada - a jovem, um pouco envergonhada, girou a sua cadeira, que levitava magicamente por cima de um pedestal de madeira entalhada - E o que foi que eu lhe disse sobre aparecer sem aviso prévio, Malfoy ?

\- Sorry, chefe. Alguns hábitos são difíceis, senão impossíveis, de se esquecer - afirmou Draco, esboçando um meio sorriso - Além do mais, o que seria de você sem o efeito surpresa das minhas maravilhosas e bem ponderadas visitas ? Aposto que você morre de tédio.

\- Muito engraçado... - Hermione franziu o cenho antes de também sorrir e apoiar o queixo sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas - O único que iria morrer de tédio seria você. Imagine a sua insubstancial existência sem os projetos que nós temos levado a cabo.

\- Claro... como esquecer. Quase conseguimos um seguro social para cobrir gorros e meias feitas à mão para cada Natal. Esse é o acontecimento mais relevante deste século - o jovem colocou uma mão no peito para dar ênfase à dramaticidade simulada das suas palavras - Se não recebermos o Prêmio Nobel este ano, juro que vou enviar berradores a todas as instituições trouxas relacionadas com este prêmio. É o mínimo que eu mereço depois de aprender a usar aqueles pauzinhos malignos. Você sabe o quanto é complicado fazer o desenho de uma rena em uma minúscula meia ? Eu disse que era melhor tentar com a imagem de um hipogrifo voando.

\- Se você mal conseguiu tecer um arremedo de rena com muitos chifres, o que o faz pensar que conseguiria com um hipogrifo ? Realmente vamos voltar a discutir sobre isso ?

Hermione revirou os olhos, embora no fundo se divertisse com a imaturidade demonstrada por Draco, quando cismava com algo.

\- Entusiasmo. Isso faz a diferença - apontou ele, olhando-a nos olhos com intensidade - Um Malfoy sempre faz... ou consegue tudo o que realmente lhe interessa.

\- Aham. E... e o que o entusiasma, neste momento, são hipogrifos tecidos em gorros para elfos domésticos ? - perguntou a bruxa, tentando dissipar a repentina atmosfera de tensão que havia se instalado entre ambos.

\- É claro. Não há nada melhor - o bruxo apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha e continuou sério - E embora você insista que os livros abertos pela metade têm melhores designs, na verdade são horríveis. Perdoe-me pela sinceridade, querida chefe, mas sei que os elfos irão me agradecer.

\- Oh... cale-se - Hermione continha o impulso de rir devido ao teor absurdo da conversa.

O último membro da família Malfoy tinha ido parar no seu departamento no mesmo dia em que ela fora nomeada assistente do então chefe do Departamento de Regulação, há pouco menos de um ano. Embora a princípio ela tivesse sentido receio e até um pouco de hostilidade contra o seu novo colega, aprendeu a tratá-lo deixando para trás os anos em que ele chamava-a de "sangue-ruim". Depois de uma longa deliberação consigo mesma, chegou à conclusão de que Drago já tinha pago por todos os seus erros e merecia refazer a sua vida, assim como os outros. Não só isso, sendo objetiva, tinha de reconhecer que ele perdera tanto ou mais do que muitos dos envolvidos na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Seu pai fora condenado a Azkaban pelo resto da vida, morrendo em sua cela pouco tempo depois, e sua mãe... suicidou-se meses depois.

E, de fato, durante muito tempo, correu o boato de que o próprio Draco tentara acabar com a sua vida, isolado e sozinho na mansão que um dia fora o lugar onde se reuniam os seguidores de Voldemort. Diziam que ele tinha tentado à maneira dos trouxas e que acabara em St. Mungus graças a um de seus elfos domésticos, que procurou ajuda ao ver o jovem caído no chão e cercado por uma poça de sangue que escorria dos seus pulsos.

Essa história nunca foi confirmada, e para Hermione parecia simplesmente impossível que alguém como ele tivesse tomado uma decisão tão drástica, por mais difícil que fosse a sua situação. O que se sabia com certeza era que Malfoy abandonara a Inglaterra depois de cuidar da demolição da mansão da família, doando o terreno ao Ministério, sem maiores explicações.

À medida que as semanas se passavam e ele se estabelecia em seu novo emprego, a jovem bruxa percebeu que o jovem Slytherin não era o mesmo que tinha conhecido em Hogwarts. Era silencioso e indiferente, mas sem implicar hostilidade ou soberba, pelo contrário, seu trabalho era eficiente e ele costumava oferecer-lhe ajuda, embora ela o repelisse, ganhando eventualmente a sua confiança. Os comentários ferinos tinham desaparecido por completo, e assim ela deu-se por satisfeita... até que o ostracismo de Draco inquietou-a o bastante a ponto de querer fazer algo a respeito. Ele praticamente não falava com ninguém do trabalho, exceto com ela, e, quando o fazia, a sua voz, embora amável, carecia de qualquer tipo de emoção.

Então Hermione incluiu-o em sua agenda de trabalho e nos projetos que havia apresentado para o departamento. A princípio, ela fez isso inconscientemente, e depois compreendeu que gostava da companhia do seu ex-nêmesis de infância, que gradualmente foi começando a se abrir e a recuperar o senso de humor, embora sem aquele toque de crueldade que possuía na adolescência.

\- Tome - Draco entregou-lhe vários arquivos - Isto vai alegrar o seu dia.

\- Impossível ! - exclamou Hermione, visivelmente emocionada, enquanto lia o primeiro arquivo.

\- A área reservada para hipogrifos foi aprovada pelo Wizengamot. A primeira do mundo. Pode se dar por satisfeita, chefe.

O jovem deu um olhar de orgulho para a jovem que sorria e deixava a sua cadeira para abraçá-lo, colocando as mãos no seu pescoço.

\- Não acredito que finalmente aceitaram. Nós conseguimos !

\- Você... você fez tudo. Eu apenas lhe dei uma mão - disse Malfoy em voz baixa, à medida que passava os braços pelas costas da jovem, não sem algum embaraço.

\- Mentiroso...

Hermione sabia o quanto ele tinha trabalhado ao seu lado para que a reserva fosse levada a sério pelas pessoas de mente estreita do conselho de bruxos. Assim que tornara a chefe do departamento e Draco o seu assistente, não deixaram de insistir na importância da preservação dos hipogrifos, conseguindo com que até o mais relutante cambaleasse diante dos seus argumentos.

\- E este é só o começo - sussurrou o bruxo no seu ouvido.

\- Pode ter certeza disso - respondeu a bruxa.

Nenhum dos dois tentou terminar o abraço que compartilhavam, limitando-se a aproximarem-se ainda mais.

"Ding, dong, ding, dong".

O relógio de pêndulo que adornava o escritório surpreendeu-os e eles finalmente se separaram, sobressaltados.

\- Ce... céus. É tão tarde assim ? - Hermione desviou o olhar, tentando esconder o seu rosto corado - Te... tenho de ir.

\- Oh... é hoje... eu tinha esquecido.

O rosto de Draco obscureceu-se.

\- Sim... bem... é melhor eu ir - a jovem pegou a sua bolsa e caminhou até à porta, virando-se antes de passar pelo umbral - Mas você pode ficar, se preferir. Sei que nós temos muita coisa a fazer.

Por um segundo, um toque de dúvida apareceu nos olhos dele.

\- E perder a oportunidade de ser chefe por uma tarde inteira ? Meu ego não resistiria - ele afirmou, finalmente, com um meio sorriso, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira de Hermione, de frente para a escrivaninha - Embora eu não descarte a possibilidade de um golpe de Estado. Quem sabe, tudo pode acontecer.

\- Muito engraçado... então... até amanhã, Malfoy.

\- Até amanhã. E boa sorte... com o pobretão.

Draco, que focou a sua atenção em um dos muitos documentos que precisava revisar, não percebeu que Hermione absteve-se de repreendê-lo pelo insulto velado ao seu amigo de infância, optando por dar-lhe um último olhar enquanto deixava o escritório. Ron Weasley iria jantar no seu apartamento naquela noite e ela tinha de preparar o jantar, com certeza a última chance que lhes era apresentada para voltarem com o noivado.

* * *

Os problemas com Ron começaram, para valer, um ano e meio após terem começado a sair. Não que nunca estivessem em desacordo, quase sempre fora assim, desde que eram crianças. O problema tinha a ver com a natureza das suas brigas, normalmente baseadas nos ciúmes e queixas do noivo. As horas que Hermione dedicava ao trabalho eram motivo freqüente de discussões, assim como os homens ao seu redor. Não importava se tinham intenções românticas ou não, Ron sempre acabava fazendo cenas similares àquelas que tinham vivido na escola por causa de Viktor Krum, Cormac McLagen e o próprio Harry.

Ironicamente, a única pessoa que não despertou os ciúmes de Ron foi Draco Malfoy. Como todos, ele assumia que era impossível que sequer chegassem a ser amigos, em vista dos antecedentes em Hogwarts. De qualquer modo, Hermione ressentia-se do fato de que o rapaz pelo qual nutrira tantos sentimentos desde criança não compreendia os seus objetivos na vida, nem confiava nela. Para falar a verdade... isso magoava... e não fizera outra coisa senão desgastar o amor que sentia por ele.

Um penetrante cheiro de queimado tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Soltou o vestido que tinha escolhido para usar naquele jantar e saiu apressada do seu quarto. Um rastro de fumaça emanava de uma panela enegrecida que continuava sobre o fogão. _"Aguamenti"_ , conjurou Hermione com a sua varinha, enquanto apagava tudo. Esse era o fim do espaguete que tentara preparar. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de frustração ao ver que faltava muito pouco tempo para cozinhar algo minimamente decente, mas em lugar de colocar as mãos à obra, caminhou até a sala de estar, afundando-se no seu sofá favorito.

Na mente de Hermione brotou a idéia de que talvez o desastre no qual tinha acabado a sua tentativa de jantar era um sinal de que ela estava prestes a cometer um grave erro, e ela pensou em mandar uma coruja a Ron com um bilhete, cancelando tudo. Foi então que tocou a campainha do seu apartamento.

"Quem poderia ser a esta hora ?", ela perguntou a si mesma, abrindo a porta.

\- Como vai ? Eu estava passando por acaso e lembrei que me sobraram duas lagostas ao molho amanteigado - cumprimentou-a um entusiasmado Draco, mostrando-lhe um par de caixas notavelmente finas.

\- Como você soube que eu...

\- Arruinou seja lá o que for que você queria cozinhar ? Sou um adivinho. O que posso dizer ? A professora Trelawney me deu o dom - afirmou ele, piscando-lhe um olho.

\- Não... estou falando sério - disse ela, exibindo uma cara de poucos amigos.

\- Estou falando muito sério. Agora, se você me desculpar, isto aqui não vai se pôr em um prato por si só.

Malfoy entrou no apartamento de Hermione, dirigindo-se à cozinha, cuja localização conhecia muito bem, depois de ter visitado o lugar algumas dezenas de vezes.

\- Espere. O que você acha que está fazendo ?

A jovem seguiu-o, parando na entrada da porta, vendo-o tirar dois pratos e abrir as caixas, das quais emanou um delicioso cheiro que, para sua vergonha, a fez ficar com água na boca.

\- Salvando o jantar, e, ao mesmo tempo, ganhando pontos para a minha próxima promoção - explicou ele, arregaçando as mangas da sua imaculada camisa branca - E, se não for muito incômodo, eu preciso de um pouco de ajuda aqui.

\- Não seria melhor usar um feitiço ?

\- Sim, mas tiraria a graça - replicou Draco, olhando-a divertido, ao mesmo tempo que erguia desajeitadamente uma das lagostas para colocá-la em um prato.

\- Tudo bem... - concedeu Hermione, com um sorriso.

* * *

\- Você se lembra de quando Gilderoy Lockhart soltou os Diabretes da Cornualha ? - a jovem perguntou-lhe, antes de tomar um gole da garrafa de vinho que Draco lhe oferecia.

Ambos tinham se sentado no chão da cozinha, ao lado um do outro.

\- Como esquecer ? Me levantaram por quase três metros antes de me soltarem - disse o bruxo, recebendo a garrafa que ela lhe devolvia.

\- É mesmo ? Como é que eu não vi isso ? - perguntou ela, indignada por ter perdido tal espetáculo.

\- Melhor para mim... Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott não pararam de zombar de mim até que ameacei amaldiçoá-los fazendo com que se parecessem com Crabbe e Goyle, incluindo o QI - afirmou Malfoy com um sorriso maldoso, e massageando uma têmpora com o dedo indicador - E, acredite, eu conhecia o feitiço necessário para que isso acontecesse.

\- Você era terrível ! - Hermione não pôde evitar rir.

\- Sim... eu era... - Draco ficou repentinamente sério, pegando o vinho depois de tomar um drinque.

E então ela percebeu. Ele já não possuía nenhuma Marca Negra, desapareceram depois, com o fim de Voldemort, mas em seu lugar via-se uma tênue cicatriz que cruzava o seu pulso.

"Será que é verdade que ele...?". Ela deteve os seus pensamentos ao encontrar-se com os olhar penetrante dos olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, que lentamente focaram-se nos braços dela, onde ainda eram visíveis algumas cicatrizes provocadas pela tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, avaliando os ferimentos de guerra um do outro e ainda unidos pela garrafa de vinho meio vazia que ninguém tinha soltado.

\- Eu lamento... - sussurrou Draco, finalmente.

\- Você... não foi culpa sua, você sabe, não é verdade ? - pela primeira vez Hermione achou que as suas palavras eram insuficientes para expressar o que estava sentindo. Ela jamais acreditou que ele fosse o responsável por nada do que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Talvez, mas também não fiz nada para evitar - disse ele, com um toque de tristeza na voz - Sabe do que eu mais me arrependo ?

A jovem negou com a cabeça.

\- De ter perturbado aquele hipogrifo.

\- Bicuço - esclareceu Hermione, surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir. "Então foi por isso que a reserva interessava tanto a ele".

\- Bicuço... - repetiu Draco - Ele não tiinha culpa por eu ser um idiota. E a outra coisa que eu lamento muito... é por ter lhe aborrecido em Hogwarts com aquelas tolices sobre sangue mágico.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Ambos os jovens ficaram em silêncio, deixando que o peso do passado se dissipasse. Lentamente, ela esboçou um sorriso compreensivo, o qual ele não demorou a corresponder, não sem certa surpresa ao saber-se perdoado, apesar de tudo. Soltou a garrafa e, sem parar para pensar, acariciou o rosto de Hermione com uma mão. A jovem correspondeu ao toque colocando, por sua vez, a mão sobre a dele e fechando os olhos. Sentiu o quente hálito de Draco, que aproximava os seus lábios dos dela, à medida que um inexplicável anseio apoderava-se de sua mente... um segundo depois, ouviu-o se levantar, deixando no ar a possibilidade de um beijo.

\- Caramba, chefe, já está tarde. Seu convidado não vai demorar a chegar. Eu estou me retirando.

Malfoy caminhou até a porta, seguido por uma desconcertada Hermione. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta, insinuando uma ligeira hesitação antes de abri-la e deixar o apartamento.

\- Então... até amanhã... Draco - gesticulou a jovem, com um nó na garganta e um toque de frustração.

* * *

Ron chegou com dez minutos de atraso, e o jantar pareceu mais com um encontro de velhos amigos do que um encontro romântico, até que ele tirou uma caixinha forrada de veludo que tinha um anel com um pequeno diamante.

\- Sei que nós tivemos problemas, mas tenho certeza de que quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Ter filhos e envelhecer juntos - pediu ele, olhando-a esperançoso.

Hermione afastou os seus talheres e não disse nada enquanto processava as palavras de Ron. Isso era tudo ? Sete anos de grandes aventuras e perigos mortais, só para resignar-se a uma cômoda e pouco estimulante vida doméstica suburbana ? Entendia perfeitamente que Harry ansiasse por algo assim, afinal ele não tivera uma família normal, vivenciando, ao invés disso, um destino que nunca pediu. Mas... e ela ? Não tinha sido escolhida, também não fazia parte de nenhuma profecia, e tudo o que sabia ela aprendeu sozinha, sem que ninguém lhe legasse magias especiais, instruísse-a ou lhe contasse segredos importantes. E mesmo assim... aparentemente o seu destino era ser uma esposa dedicada aos seus filhos e marido, arranjando tempo de vez em quando para o trabalho.

"Não". Um calafrio percorreu a espinha dorsal da jovem enquanto a negação infiltrava-se em sua mente. Será que ela queria ter filhos ? Talvez algum dia... ou talvez não. Era um assunto no qual nunca pensara, até Ron tê-lo mencionado. A única coisa da qual estava certa era de que queria continuar com os seus projetos e continuar aprendendo o máximo que pudesse. Tratava-se de uma série de prioridades cuja importância ela acabara de compreender neste exato instante...

Ela estendeu a mão para entrelaçar os seus dedos com os de Ron, que continuava na expectativa.

\- Sinto muito - disse ela, triste - Eu te amo, uma parte de mim sempre vai amá-lo... mas não posso.

Hermione deixou a cadeira que ocupava e o apartamento, deixando só o seu atormentado ex-noivo. Foi para a rua, grata por ter decidido vestir um jeans azul e um suéter simples, ao invés de um incômodo vestido. Sabia que Ron precisaria de tempo para assimilar a situação, e ela iria dá-lo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele.

Uma garoa fina começou a cair, mas ela não se importou. Dane-se. Estava livre ! Harry tinha vivido as suas aventuras, gostando ou não... e agora era a vez dela ! Ninguém iria impedi-la. O jovem ruivo era o seu querido amor de infância, mas ela amava mais a si mesma e aos seus sonhos. Era egoísta. Mas, para o inferno ! Ela ganhara o direito de sê-la. Inconscientemente a jovem tocou as cicatrizes que Bellatrix lhe deixara, antes de sair correndo sem rumo.

Ela só queria sentir o vento em seu rosto e as gotas de chuva misturando-se com as lágrimas com as quais despedia-se do seu relacionamento com Ron. Ela não seria uma Weasley, nem parente oficial dos seus melhores amigos, por mais lindo que isso soasse. Ela lamentava, realmente lamentava, mas queria subir na carreira, viajar, inventar mais feitiços do que ninguém, provar que não era apenas a sombra de Harry Potter, e, talvez o mais difícil de conseguir, ela ansiava por um homem que a amasse com todas as possibilidades e limitações que aqueles desejos lhe impunham. Estava na hora de ir atrás do seu próprio futuro e de construir um destino só seu.

* * *

Protegendo-se da chuva com um caro guarda-chuva, ele continuou de pé, em frente ao apartamento da jovem, concentrado na janela iluminada da sala de jantar. Sabia que, quando aquela luz se apagasse, tudo estaria terminado. E, embora odiasse admiti-lo, a verdade era que Ron e Hermione estavam destinados a ficar juntos, assim como Potter fora o eleito para destruir o Lord das Trevas. Franziu o cenho ao pensar naquilo. Ele nunca teve a chance de ser um herói, embora também não quisesse sê-lo ou fazer algo a respeito disso, mas agora queria a ela... e nunca a teria, porque assim estava escrito desde antes de ele nascer. Esse, agora ele sabia, era o preço a ser pago pela sua suprema estupidez, preconceitos sem sentido e falta de caráter antes e depois da ascensão do louco amaldiçoado do Voldemort. Uma pena... e principalmente porque estava começando a se entusiasmar com a idéia de continuar vivo. O que deveria fazer de agora em diante ?

Draco parou de sentir pena de si mesmo e arregalou os olhos ao ver Hermione sair do seu edifício, correndo como louca para sabe-se lá aonde. Demorou um segundo para ele compreender que ela ia sozinha e dois para esboçar um meio sorriso e sair atrás dela, soltando o seu guarda-chuva.

* * *

Ela correu durante vários minutos, absorta em seus pensamentos, até que uma voz familiar trouxe-a de volta ao presente.

\- Você não acha melhor fazer isso montada em uma vassoura, e a vários metros, no céu ?

Se Hermione Granger ficou surpresa por Draco Malfoy aparecer correndo ao seu lado, ela disfarçou muito bem.

\- E o que você está fazendo aqui ? Estava confortavelmente oculto na cama king size da sua cobertura ? - ela perguntou, sem parar a sua corrida - E, para a sua informação, voar não é exatamente a minha praia.

\- Isso não é problema. Eu posso lhe dar algumas lições de vôo - propôs o jovem, sem pestanejar.

\- É melhor não... - ela mordeu o lábio antes de continuar - Ummm. Draco ?

\- Sim ?

\- Porque o Departamento de Regulação das Criaturas Mágicas ? Você poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro local de trabalho no Ministério.

\- Acho que você já sabe... Bicuço... e... porque você estava lá - explicou ele, prendendo novamente o olhar dela com os seus olhos cinzentos, que eram como prata derretida - Eu queria lhe ajudar. Esse era o plano. Compensá-la de algum modo pelas minhas idiotices e pelo que lhe fez a desgraçada da Bellatrix.

\- Não... você não precisava fazer isso...

Hermione sentiu que algo se quebrava dentro de si. Ele só estava com ela por causa de um sentimento de culpa ?

\- Talvez você tenha razão, mas eu "precisava fazê-lo". Embora não estivesse nos meus planos me apaixonar por você, chefe.

A surpreendente confissão de Draco fez com Hermione engolisse em seco e se virasse para encará-lo.

\- O quê ! - ela pensou ter ouvido mal, e mesmo assim o seu coração batia mais e mais rápido - Você me ama ? Isso é impossível.

A chuva tinha se tornado uma torrente que ameaçava inundar a cidade, encharcando os dois jovens, cujas vozes ouviam-se à distância frente ao barulho dos trovões, que ecoavam um atrás do outro.

\- Então abra sua mente para o impossível... Hermione - disse o jovem, arrastando as palavras ao mesmo tempo que segurava-a pelo braço para aproximar o rosto dela a poucos centímetros do seu.

\- Não brinque comigo, Malfoy - a bruxa ainda parecia hesitante quanto à realidade do que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu não brinco. Não mais. Se você me corresponder, eu a seguirei até o fim do mundo... goste você ou não.

\- Vou levar em consideração a sua palavra - advertiu a jovem, com seriedade.

\- Me parece justo - disse ele, assentindo.

Um relâmpago iluminou a cena um milésimo de segundo antes de Hermione beijar Draco com uma paixão que não acreditava possuir. Logo viu-se envolvida nos braços dele, que não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la ir.

Cinco anos. Passaram-se cinco anos desde a derrota de Voldemort. Quatro desde que Hogwats reabriu as suas portas, três desde que Harry Potter terminou o seu treinamento de Auror, dois desde que as Gemialidades Weasley abriram uma filial na Irlanda, um desde que Draco Malfoy reapareceu na Londres bruxa, um mês desde que Hermione Granger foi nomeada chefe do Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, vinte e nove dias desde que ela terminou o seu noivado com Ron Weasley, e cerca de trinta segundos desde que a jovem Gryffindor decidiu dar a si mesma e ao jovem Slytherin uma oportunidade.

* * *

 **N/A:** E isso é tudo XD. Mais uma vez obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por lerem. Qualquer review é ultra, mega, arqui bem-vinda.

Espero postar uma Dramione longa no futuro, eu realmente amo este casal.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução do fandom de Harry Potter, e a quarta Draco/Hermione. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
